<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cup Of Kindness by froggle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478208">A Cup Of Kindness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggle/pseuds/froggle'>froggle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Non-Binary Captain (Ghosts TV 2019), Trans Alison (Ghosts TV 2019), Trans Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Trans Pat Butcher (Ghosts TV 2019), i am enby and i do what i like, there is a lot of Gender Discussion!!, there's only mentions of alcohol but just be careful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggle/pseuds/froggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison throws a New Year's party and the ghosts look to the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alison (Ghosts TV 2019) &amp; Everyone, Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Clare/Sam (Ghosts TV 2019), Kitty/Mary (Ghosts TV 2019), Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cup Of Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickmyhead/gifts">kickmyhead</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasthorne/gifts">thomasthorne</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedisaquill/gifts">allineedisaquill</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok i am Back (but will go on another break as i have and exam and tow mock exams next week so!) ik i said i wasnt coming back (i actually cant remember what i said) but this break was good for me and i just wanted to share my writing again! also my new tumblr url is nonbinarycap!</p><p>this fic is dedicated to the acb gang!! tyasm for making my 2020 better even if it was just for the last month. here's to 2021 and many more correct ghosts takes :)</p><p>also if you haven't met my ocs Danyal and Henri i recommend reading "Button House's First Hallowe'en" and my ghosts dance au. but in short, Danyal is an Urdu gay Muslim (he/him) in a relationship with Henri, a Black non-binary gay person (he/they) and they have a daughter called Kat who looks like Kitty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope the party’s not going to be like the last one, Alison.” Fanny said, half-joking, as she’d started to loosen up - although she still wasn’t keen on having a naked man in the house.</p><p>“Oh, Fanny…” Alison chuckled. “You know I’ll try to make it as proper as possible.” </p><p>Fanny gave a nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Alison, Alison,” Thomas came running. “Any chance of-”<br/>
<br/>
“No, Thomas.” Alison sighed and smiled. “That time on Christmas day was special.”<br/>
<br/>
Thomas smiled back. He knew the answer would be no, as Mike had been the one to have a proper kiss under the mistletoe (and the fact that he and Alison were married, after all).</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Alison,” The Captain entered the room with Pat following. “Just so you know, the New Years banner is coming down ever so slightly.” He pointed his stick at the golden string of letters on the wall.</p><p>“Ever so <em> very </em> slightly, Captain, but…” Alison fixed the banner anyway. Cap beamed. Pat looked at Mike setting up the table.</p><p>“Reminds me of New Years at our place.” He grinned. “We all were stuffed in the living room standing around the clock waiting for it to chime and the neighbours’ fireworks to go off. I would kiss Carol and we would sing Auld Lang Syne half-drunk.”</p><p>Alison gave a sad smile. She paused. She had an idea.</p><p> </p><p>The guests were arriving. Familiar faces from Button House’s first house party, first Hallowe’en and first wedding were all present. Kitty was enthralled to see Sam and Clare back at the house, and Mary was pleased to see the brides not dead. The Captain blushed to see Danyal, but felt sad when he saw him hand-in-hand with another person.</p><p>The hosts entered the room in a matching gold and black dress and suit which made everyone cheer. Alison brought in the television and Mike set it up while his wife poured the guests champagne. </p><p> </p><p>Sam made a toast to her wife and the Coopers for wedding them here, Danyal made a toast to the ghosts, his new partner - Henri, and Alison for making Hallowe’en so special. The Captain tried to look his happiest, as he was happy for Dan, and he knew it could never have worked, but still had a sorrowful expression. Pat couldn’t help but feel jealous, even though he knew it was silly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, guys,” Mike began. “I would like to make a toast to my beautiful wife-” (Alison blushed and giggled at this) “for putting up with me, and the ghosts, and being such a strong woman. We certainly never could’ve predicted what’d happen with the house and stuff that followed, but here’s to hosting many more weddings and parties with her. To the year!”<br/>
<br/>
“To the year!” The room resounded. The ghosts all mimicked raising their glasses. Alison smiled widely at them all.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, on that note, let’s get the party started!” Alison cheered and turned on the radio. She gestured to Mike to keep the guest occupied as she went into another room to talk to the ghosts. The ghosts all went into the room where they’d opened Christmas presents, except for Cap, who wanted a quick chat with Alison by herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem, it’s, um, about, uh, Mr Danyal…” He started.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Captain,” She gave a pitiful look. “Hallowe’en was just a bit of fun. He enjoyed that night, but you’re a ghost, he’s alive… Besides, you’ve got Pat!”</p><p>Cap stood to attention, turning quite red. Alison just realised what she’d said. “Forget I said anything. Let’s catch up with the others.”</p><p>All the ghosts were all waiting, ready. “Alright, let’s start with the newest - Julian - God I know I’ll regret asking you this - but what is your wish?”</p><p>“I would like you to host more weddings,” Julian said. Sounds sensible enough, Alison thought. “So that I can see more lovely bridesmaids!” He made an inappropriate gesture. Alison should’ve known.</p><p>“Julian, you know I’m gonna just ignore that comment. To more weddings!”</p><p>“To more weddings!”</p><p> </p><p>Pat wished to be able to see his grandson again, and to sing Auld Lang Syne like he used to. Cap wished Danyal and Henri a happy life together (everyone found this surprising), Fanny wished to see Button House become more lively, Thomas wished for more house parties to dance at, Kitty wished to get married herself, Mary wished for every couple to have cake broken over their heads, Humphrey wished to be whole more often, and Robin wished to celebrate many more Moonah Stonahs.</p><p>“Well, Happy New Year, everyone!” Alison gave a final gesture. “Shall we rejoin the celebration?” She led them all back into the ballroom. No one had seemed to notice her absence as the guests were already a bit tipsy. Alison went to talk to Danyal.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Alison!” He greeted her. “I don’t think I’ve formally introduced Henri to you! Henri, this is Alison, Alison, Henri.” They shook hands.</p><p>“Hi, pleased to meet you. What pronouns is it?”</p><p>“Oh, they/them or he/him, thank you, Alison!” Henri replied joyfully. “Yours?”<br/>
<br/>
“She/they, thanks, Henri!” Alison shone. “Anyways, Danyal, that army ghost you saw at Hallowe’en wishes you two a happy life. I still think he’s a little upset, but I have a feeling he’ll get over it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Aw!” The couple said. “Tell him we’re grateful for his blessing!”</p><p>Alison smiled and assured them she would.</p><p> </p><p>“Alison!” The Captain appeared behind her. “What’s this about pronouns?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, well,” Alison calmly tried to explain. “Sometimes people are assigned the wrong gender at birth. The doctors may call a baby a boy or girl depending on genitalia, but as the child grows up they’re actually different gender. </p><p>“These people are all under the transgender umbrella, and may or may not decide to get surgery to make their gender line up with their physical appearance. So, me and Mike are actually both trans.  Mike is a man, so he’s a trans man, but there are people who are neither a man or woman. These people are called non-binary as they’re not either of the binary genders traditionally thought to exist. Instead of she/her or he/him, some non-binary people may choose to use they/them as a singular pronoun which is more neutral.”</p><p> </p><p>Alison exhaled and glanced at Cap, who looked very surprised. “Do you… get that?”</p><p>“Wh-what? Y-yes, I-I-I just, yes, ahem…”</p><p>“You alright, Cap? What were you talking about?” Pat chimed.</p><p>“Oh, I was just explaining transgender identities to Captain. He asked about Henri’s and my pronouns.”</p><p>“Oh! Alison, you should've brought me to talk to Cap, I’m trans meself!”<br/>
<br/>
Alison and Cap raised their eyebrows. “I mean, it was a while before me or Carol transitioned, but, yeah! The first surgical transitions were just after the war.” Pat adjusted his glasses. “Me and Carol met at a lesbian bar before I knew I was Pat, but then she came out to me and everything just clicked! It was an amazing moment. That feeling when someone calls you the right name and pronouns…”</p><p>Cap stood to attention once again. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! It’s almost time for the countdown! Get ready guys!” Alison rushed over to change the channel on the TV.</p><p>“Are you alright, Mary?” Kitty said.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, it’s justs the fireworks, that be all…” Mary replied quietly.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry! I’ll hold your hand if that helps!”</p><p>“Thanks you, Kitty…”</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, Cap?” Pat said softly.<br/>
<br/>
“Wh-what? Yes I-I’m perfectly alright! I-I-I don’t know why you’re asking!” Captain said defensively.</p><p>“Look, Cap, it’s okay. You’re not wrong for being trans. I’ll love you regardless…”<br/>
<br/>
Captain flushed tomato red.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-thank you, Patrick.”</p><p>“Ready, everyone?” Alison shouted. “Five!”<br/>
<br/>
Pat tightly grasped Cap’s hands. Cap gulped.</p><p>“Four!” Everyone shouted.</p><p>Kitty took Mary’s hand.</p><p>“Three!”</p><p>“Ahem, Patrick, I think I’m…”<br/>
<br/>
“Two!”<br/>
<br/>
Pat shushed Cap.</p><p>“One!”</p><p>All the couples in the room kissed each other for good luck. Mike and Alison, Clare and Sam, Danyal and Henri all had perfectly expected kisses. Pat leaned up and kissed Cap. Mary and Kitty both thought they were going to give each other a peck on the cheek, but they ended up touching lips.</p><p>Fireworks went off on telly, the village bell rang in the distance, and all the guests began to sing Auld Lang Syne, half-drunk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>